


dreamin'

by crystalcrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcrow/pseuds/crystalcrow
Summary: “Well,” Sakura says and her face scrunches up as if she just bit into something sour. “I had a dream that we were married.” Then she looks at Sasuke.Naruto promptly chokes on his water.Sasuke just blinks and asks, “what?” because, really,what.“We also had a daughter,” she continues and there’s a snort from Naruto. Sasuke kicks him under the table without looking at him. “And her name was Sarada.”“You guys,” Naruto says, the corners of his lips twitching as he points to Sasuke and then Sakura. “Were married and named your childsalad?”





	dreamin'

Sasuke gets reminded of the fact that he’s a very light sleeper when there’s a quiet knock on the front door and he instantly jumpes out of bed before he’s even really awake. He accidentally kicks Naruto on the way, but the blond just mumbles something unintelligible into the crook of his arm and buries his face into his pillow. 

There’s another sound of knuckles lightly hitting wood and Sasuke checks the time when he feels exhaustion falling over him like a thick blanket. He with one hand, the ANBU that appeared in their bedroom disappearing and lets out a quiet sigh. 

_It’s the middle of the night_ , he thinks as he reaches out to shake Naruto, _what can be important enough to wake us up?_

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke says, his hand gently pressing against Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto manages to bury his face even deeper into the soft pillow under his head. He lets out a snore and Sasuke shakes him again. “Naruto, wake up.” 

Naruto mumbles something in his sleep and Sasuke lets out another sigh. Straightening up again, he lifts one foot and presses it against his friends butt and then promptly kicks him out of the bed. 

Another ANBU appears in their room at the sound of Naruto hitting the floor and him letting out a louder sound of discomfort, probably thinking that he got attacked, but disappears one second later again. 

From where he’s laying on the ground, Naruto looks up and gives a tired glare when he sees Sasuke and probably puts one and one together in his head. “What the hell.” 

“There’s someone at the door,” Sasuke says and turns around. Blindly grabbing the first thing his fingers make contact with, he pulls it over his naked chest and walks into the hallway. He turns on the hideous small lamp that Naruto bought and placed near the door and squints when warm orange floods his surroundings. When he’s close enough to put a hand on the doorknob, he hears grumling and a quiet crashing sound from behind him -- Naruto getting dressed, probably. 

When he turns the knob and opens the door, there’s a fist on the same height as his face, raised as if to knock again and he follows the muscular arm and looks directly into green eyes. Sakura lowers her hand and her lips pull into a friendly smile. “Good morning, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke blinks. 

“Can I come in?” Sakura asks and brushes past him when he scoots to the side instead of pushing out a verbal answer. 

Sasuke turns on the light in the kitchen when they enter, and narrows his eyes until they adjust to the brightness. He nods to the table in the right corner and opens the cabinet over the oven to grab glasses. There’s the faint smell of smoke from where he’s standing and he can see the burnt newspaper from the day before in the trash to his left. 

_(“Naruto,” Sasuke says with as much patience he has left after buying groceries on a hot summer day. He puts down his bags and crosses his arms, warily eyeing the little flame behind the blond. “Why is the newspaper on fire?”_

_“It’s only a little bit on fire,” Naruto says, instead of explaining why and how he set it on fire. Sasuke can feel it when his left eye starts to twitch. Naruto sees this and waves his hands around, almost holding his sleeve into the flame as he does. “You can still read it!”)_

“Would you like some water?” Sasuke asks and blinks himself back into the present, chasing away the faint memories from yesterday. Sakura nods and folds her hand on the table when he looks over his shoulder and some of her pink strands that escaped from her ponytail brush her cheeks when she does. 

Sakura nods with a quiet “thank you” when he hands her the glas and takes a sip. 

Sasuke slowly lowers himself in the chair opposite of hers and puts his glas down. There is an awkward silence between them and Sasuke doesn’t know what to do about it. It has been there since he came back to Konoha, every time they find themselves in a situation where it’s just the two of them. He owes her an apology, thousand apologies, and Sasuke knows that but he can’t find the right words to express what he’s feeling and he doesn’t know if he ever will. 

It saddens him, a little, to think that there is this invisible barrier between one of his teammates and himself. Sakura is next to Tsunade one of the strongest women he knows and he can’t imagine that he ever thought that she was anything but strong. When she dropped on her knee and asked Ino to marry her a few weeks ago completely opened his eyes to the fact that Sakura is amazing and one of the best friends he could have. 

“Sasuke--” 

“Sakura-chan!” Naruto is wearing a shirt and his boxers when he enters the room, Sasuke decides not to mention that the shirt is turned to the wrong side, there are dark lines on his face from his pillow and his bright hair is sticking up in all directions. He looks absolutely ridiculous and Sasuke is very much in love with him. He walks over to give Sakura a hug and plops down next to Sasuke. “Is something wrong? Is Ino okay? Did something happen?” 

Sasuke has the urge to poke Naruto directly between the eyes and Sakura lets out soft giggles. “Nothing is wrong,” she says and puts one of her hands over Naruto’s. “Ino is fine and asleep, and.. kind of?” 

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asks and then shoves one of his elbows into Naruto’s ribs because he can and he feels like a little kid, knowing it will get a reaction out of the blond. “And why did you take so long?” 

“ _Because_ ,” Naruto says, shoving him back, “I was searching for my robe.” 

“I take it that you weren’t able to find them?” 

“Yeah, because you’re wearing them.” Naruto gives him the stink eye and pushes out his bottom lip which makes him look incredibly adorable. “Again.” 

Sasuke looks down at himself, at the white and orange, and blinks. Huh. He really grabbed the Hokage robes and put them on without looking. Again. 

Sakura lets out a snort and Sasuke and Naruto both turn their heads to look at her and she smiles at them. “Ah, I love you guys.” Before Sasuke has the chance to freeze up, she goes on, “I had a weird dream. It wasn’t really a nightmare, but it left me so shocked that I couldn’t fall back asleep. And I didn’t want to wake up Ino.” 

“So you walked to our apartment in the middle of the night to wake us up.” Sasuke huffs but it’s more amused than anything else. “Right.” 

“What was the dream about?” Naruto asks her and takes Sasuke’s glas, bringing it to his lips. 

“Well,” Sakura says and her face scrunches up as if she just bit into something sour. “I had a dream that we were married.” Then she looks at Sasuke. 

Naruto promptly chokes on his water. 

Sasuke just blinks and asks, “what?” because, really, _what._

“We also had a daughter,” she continues and there’s a snort from Naruto. Sasuke kicks him under the table without looking at him. “And her name was Sarada.” 

“You guys,” Naruto says, the corners of his lips twitching as he points to Sasuke and then Sakura. “Were married and named your child _salad?_ ” 

Sakura makes a fist and jokingly waves it around. “At least it’s a better name than Boruto.” 

Hearing that causes Sasuke to come out of his shock and he lets his lips turn up into a smirk when he looks at the man next to him. Naruto’s shoulders drop down and he lets his forehead bang onto the table with a small groan. 

“Boruto, really?” There’s another groan from him and Sasuke’s smirk grows bigger. “That’s so dumb.” 

“Well--”

“I don’t wanna hear anything from you. Naming your daughter salad, really.” Naruto turns his head to look at Sasuke, his cheek squished on the smooth surface of the table. His blue eyes look like the summer sky in this lightning and Sasuke is hit with an incredible wave of affection for him. 

Sakura smiles at Naruto from where she’s sitting. “I considered going to Hinata, but I changed my mind because I knew you would react like this.” 

“Hinata was the mother?” Naruto closes his eyes and rubs at his forehead as if the thought alone gives him a headache. “Let’s not tell her that. Kiba would eat me alive.” 

From the few interactions Sasuke has had with the Inuzuka (all ranging from ‘I will crush you under my sandals and feed you to Akamaru if you hurt Naruto even once’ to ‘good to have you back, now Naruto can stop behaving like he’s the protagonist of a shoujo manga’), he doesn’t doubt that one bit. 

“Hey Sasuke,” Naruto says and then he gives Sasuke a smile when their eyes meet. He looks like an idiot, with his cheek all mushed against the table and his eyes closed and Sasuke cannot believe he ever had the urge to kill this man when all he actually ever wanted to do was kiss him silly. “When we have children, they won’t have stupid names, right?” 

Sasuke feels as if someone poured a bucket of ice water over him and he can’t do anything else than blink at Naruto and croak out a, “what?” 

“And that’s the signal for me to leave and go back to my girlfriend,” Sakura says and stands up to put her glas into the sink. Sasuke pushes away from the table and walks her to the door, and he can almost hear his heart beating so fast in his chest that he fears she will hear it, too. Sakura pauses outside of their apartment to give him another smile that he probably doesn’t deserve. “Be nice to him.” Then she turns around to leave. 

“Sakura.” She doesn’t turn but she tilts her head to the side and Sasuke knows that she’s listening. “Let’s talk, soon.” 

At that, she looks over her shoulder and nods. “Yes, I’d like that.” 

Sasuke takes a deep breath and relaxes his shoulders for a second. He brings one hand up, the urge to cover his eyes with it almost unbearable, and he isn’t surprised when a tanned hand covers it. Naruto pulls him back inside and closes the door. And then he wraps his arms around Sasuke and puts his chin on his shoulder. 

“That was stupid of me,” Naruto mumbles into his ear and squeezes him for a moment. He’s radiating heat like a furnace and Sasuke usually loathes being surrounded by it in the summer, but he brings his own arms around Naruto and soaks his warmth up like a sponge. “I just -- I love you so much and I wanted to talk with you about this a few weeks ago, but then Sakura and Ino got engaged and the timing was off and I don’t even know if you even want to have kids because I remember when you told me that--” 

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke says and he can’t help the small chuckle that escapes him. Naruto may be an idiot sometimes, but he is Sasuke’s idiot and Sasuke absolutely adores him. He pushes away from Naruto’s hold, still staying close enough that they can hold each other. The blond is still a few inches shorter than Sasuke himself and he looks down into eyes that are blue, blue, blue. “I refuse to continue the Uchiha bloodline because of the Sharingan, and that is what I told you. But I never mentioned anything about not being open to adopting.” 

“You mean--” 

“We can continue this later, at a reasonable time.” Sasuke pushes Naruto away to pull off the Hokage robes and puts them into the Hokage’s hands. 

“But--”

“Shut up,” Sasuke says and looks over his shoulder. Naruto’s eyes narrow and Sasuke feels the familiar and childish urge to drive Naruto up the walls. And he gives in and he ads a _“Hokage-sama”_ and lets himself be tackled to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> sasuke and naruto just possessed me at the end, i don't know what happened there. 
> 
> please leave a kudos and a comment and let me know your thoughts!! 
> 
> you can also talk with me on my twitter (@/seijohsmanager)


End file.
